The Beauty and the Beanie
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: When OCD Tessa has her lifelong dream of meeting Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez) at a Minecraft convention, will things live up to the expectations? She has to take along her cousin, Ansley, so when Ansley takes the beanie that Tessa made for the Captain, what will happen? Tessa didn't plan her dialogue for this situation!


** Hi! I'm a really huge CaptainSparklez fan! I noticed the lack of CaptainSparklez fics that WEREN'T gay sex with the cleary heterosexual AntVenom. So, here's my attempt at a CaptainSparklez fic! Tell me if you like it!**

~~*Jerry the Slime R.I.P.*~~

I rubbed my gray eyes sleepily. I slouched slightly at my place by the computer and my half-closed eyelids started to droop futher. Yawning, I gently layed my head on the keyboard before-

"_Good mornin', Sunshine! Good mornin', Sunshine! Good mornin', Sunshine!_" A piercing sound came out of nowhere. My eyelids snapped open and I jolted out of my chair, resulting with an introduction from the hardwood floor to my chin. I winced in pain. The alarm was coming from my Iphone.

I stood up slowly, wobbling with fatigue. "Stupid fucking alarm. I love my five year old cousin and all, but I can't stand her voice looped. I can't." I mumbled sleepily. I was trying to ready myself for the big Minecrafter convention that wasn't too far away from where I was staying. Of course, I'd have to bring my cousin, Ansley. She's been begging me since I accidently bought an extra ticket to the convention... Six months ago.

And now, I have to prepare my exact dialogue for when I meet my biggest idols! I've planned out how the conversations were going to go in any situation and I had to act sly and mysterious... According to every girly magazine that I read to make some friends that are girls, that's exactly what qualities will attract boy's attention. I also have to plan every situation that would be akward, but not every fan could talk very long with a Minecrafter.

Ansley was going to be a different story. Ansley was a hot mess. She was defiant, short, and never listens to reason. She was cute, however, with her long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was also socially akward, I guess she inherited that from me and my aunt. Ansley had ADHD, which meant she couldn't sit still for half of a millisecond without bursting into flames. Schedules were hell when it came to Ansley, but I was going to change that. I WASN'T going to let Ansley destroy my plans of meeting my idols!

Okay, I had mapped out the floor of the convention and printed out a map, my idols highlighted in different colors. I checked the traffic reports early and I even packed snacks so that Ansley couldn't distract me by saying that she was hungry. It was all set! And everything was going to be planned perfectly!

Eagerness took the place of sleepiness as I took up the finished copy of my map to the convention and folded it before concealing it in my aqua blue beanie.

My idols... How to impress them... How to impress them... Nick Fenton, known as NFEN, he's the funny one that everyone loves! Mark Rabon, known as AllShamNoWow, he's also the funny one, but he's also the one who makes the most jokes. Not all of them are funny, but you have to respect him for trying. AntVenom... He's a funny little shit... And now for my absolute favorite Minecrafter... Jordan Maron, the most famously known as CaptainSparklez! Okay: how do I impress my idols when I'll only meet them for ten seconds? They'll meet thousands of faces, so they won't remember me! Besides, how are they going to know my name, anyways? Well, I can only go as far as actually planning my responses, reactions, and replies!

**~~*Captain Fucking Sparklez!*~~**

The brown headed girl beside me groaned as I manuevered the crowd, dragging her behind me. First stop was Mark Rabon, and I was NOT going to be cut short by Ansley's reluctance to-

Ansley's pigtails bounced when she yanked away from me and barreled into a table, sending papers flying. I groaned and ran to catch up with her, and I saw a friendly guy smile at her and help her up... Only when I focused on the guy's facial features did I realized that Ansley had just found NICK FENTON!

Ansley flashed her one dimple at Nick when she smiled and hugged his left leg. She looked up at Nick with her big green eyes. "Hi, Nicky!~ I'm such a big fan of yoouuu!" She said in a voice that almost made my heart melt. If I didn't know better, I'd say that I wouldn't have been able to say anything to Nick, but I came prepared! So bitches, you BETTER watch the hell out because I don't fuck around!

I took a confident step forward and smiled apologetically at Nick Fenton. "I'm SO sorry! Ansley is a little excited... She loves your videos!" I explained to the best of my ability.

"Yeah! I love your videos more than Tessa loves CaptainSparklez!" Ansley exclaimed, reaching her arms up in the air untill Nick finally bent down to pick her up.

Nick gave a good-natured laugh. "It's fine. It's not everyday that you get to meet the cutest superfan!" Nick admitted, putting Ansley down before setting the table back up and handing me two autographed pictures and a small teddy bear with 'KBMOD' written on its chest. Nick winked and motioned to Ansley. "It's on me for the cute little girl!"

I giggled and ushered Ansley away, much to her displeasure. I actually thought about letting Nick babysit Ansley... Hm... Maybe some other time. Now, I have to get to Mark Rabon!

**~~~*It's Nick Fenton, Bitch!*~~~**

Ansley was more willing to be dragged around now that she was playing around with her teddy bear from Nick. She hummed a happy song and she had a spring in her step. Ansley's eyes lighted up and she pointed behind me.

"Tessa!" She squealed, eyes widening. I turned on my heel to see a boy with black hair and a gray beanie on his head that matched my aqua beanie and outfit. I gasped and pulled Ansley away.

"I'll deal with Jordan Maron after I get everyone's autographs!" I assured Ansley.

"Why AFTER?" Ansley asked, blinking her hypnotic green orbs.

"Because, if I majorly embarrass myself, I can flee without missing out on getting someone's autograph!" I admitted.

Ansley rolled her eyes. "Fine, cuzzy! We'll wait for Romeo." Ansley teased fluttering her eyelashes.

My face flushed a light pink. "Shut up, Ansley." I growled, dragging her behind me, quickly. I was so angry, I wasn't looking in front of me, so I didn't see that I had just ran into somebody. My body fell backwards like a starfish and my beanie went flying.

"Uh... E-excuse m-m-me...?" I stammered, climbing to my feet, scurrying around to find my beanie. The boy gave a good-natured laugh that was suprisingly familiar.

"It's fine."The boy said, continueing to laugh.

I stopped moving around and looked up. I gasped. "MARK RABON!" I shouted. Before I knew what I was doing, I flung my arms around his neck. "I love your videos!" I said, blushing just the tiniest bit.

Mark smiled and looked down at his feet, where Ansley was. She was giving Mark the cutest expression while she picked up my beanie. "And who would this cute little girl be?" Mark asked. I released Mark, feeling very embarrassed.

"That's my cousin, Ansley... I'm sorry for... Hurting you and then attackin you..." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

Mark shook his head. "It's fine. Trust me, others have done worse. Besides, I wouldn't have met this cute little girl!" Mark said, bending down to ruffle Ansley's ponytails. I half expected Ansley to glare at him for touching her head, but she just did a cute innocent giggle and hugged his leg.

I'm so glad that I had planned every situation perfectly. "I'm Tessa... And my cousin has a great love for your videos. She wants your autograph." I explained.

Mark Rabon nodded and pulled two flyers out of nowhere. He bent down on a nearby table and wrote on the surfaces, earning dissapproving looks from the shop keeper. Mark handed the flyers over with a smile. "The extra one's for you. I can tell that you wanted one." He said with a playful wink.

My hand shook as I took the paper from his hand. "T-t-thanks!" I stammered, looking down to tell Ansley it's time to go... But that's when I realized... _Ansley wasn't there! _

**~*You little shit! It's Mark Rabon!*~**

I searched frantically around the hall. I saw pictures of little girls, space ships, I saw food stands... But no Ansley! If I lost Ansley, my mom would be fucking pissed! A-and... Where's my beanie?! I paced back and forth in front of Mark. "Nononononononononono... NO! This is bad... Very, VERY bad!" I muttered.

Mark seemed to have noticed my distress, because he gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not only did I lose my cousin, I've lost my beanie! That beanie was very, VERY important!-" I trailed off when something popped into my head. At first, I felt great that I had solved the unbearing mystery, but now I feel horrible because I'd literally DIE if anyone knew why the beanie was so important! "No, God! God, why do you fucking hate me SO MUCH?!" I yelled. Mark flinched visibly.

"Would you mind telling me what the problem is?" Mark asked.

I was frozen with terror, but I managed to look him in the eyes. "Ansley is going to give my hand-made beanie to CaptainSparklez!" I whispered.

Luckily, he heard me the first time so he didn't ask me to repeat it. That was a good thing since I was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

I ran off through the crowd, leaving Mark behind. I squeezed through small spaces and passed people from big to small, tall to short... And then I finally spotted the small splash of seafoam green among the crowd. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist... But she had found him before me. Ansley squeaked and spun around to face me. She held my beanie, the sneaky little shit did!

I looked over at the boy with the grey beanie on his head with his creamy brown eyes. I DID recognize him, and I was trying not to melt into a pile of goo when I looked into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of Jordan Maron. He was looking supriesed at me and I blushed. I was NOT prepared for this situation.

I looked at Jordan and smiled the cutest smile I could muster and said as calmly as I could, "Thank you for finding my cousin!" I was, in fact, grateful that I had known where to look for Ansley... I gently took the beanie from Ansley, but it fell out of my shaking hand and landed near Jordan's feet.

Jordan bent down to pick it up, and I released Ansley and tried to grab it, but Jordan unfortunately grabbed it first. I breathed in sharply. Jordan extended the hand with the beanie in it to me. I felt a bit glad that Ansley had tried to give the beanie to Jordan. Because I would've felt bad if I didn't give it to him because I didn't have the nerve. I shook my head with a smile on my face. "I m-made it for you." I stammered, a proud look glistening in my eyes.

Jordan nodded, but his eyes were still on the beanie in his hands. "I love it." Jordan admitted, finally tearing his eyes away from the beanie to look me in the eyes. "Thank you."

I suddenly had the urge to throw my hands in the air. I forced myself to not scream and I wished that his attention would go back to the note so I wouldn't embarrass myself. "R-really? I'm so glad... It took me three weeks to make it..."

"Really? I'm glad that you made an effort... Just for me." He he said, taking off his gray beanie and switching it with my aqua one. "It's very comfortable and soft. I know how to make up for your kindness." He stated, handing my his gray beanie.

My cheeks turned bright red as I reached out shyly and touched the softness before I snatched my hand back. "I-I can't take this from you!" I exclaimed. I _ wanted_ the beanie, I truly did! I just couldn't take it from Jordan!

Jordan shook his head. "If I always remember you from this beanie, I want you to have something to remember me by!" He insisted. At those words, I took the soft fabric into my hands and put it on my head and my face felt like I was boiling in lava. He laughed. "See how good it looks on you?"

I let out a giggle. "I could say the same!" I said. Ansley looked at both of us with big eyes. She puckered her lips and batted her eyelashes mockingly. I rolled my eyes. I honestly don't care about the mocking anymore. I just got the best gift from Jordan Maron, so I don't give a fuck about what anybody says!

**~*~Captain Motherfucking Sparklez!~*~**

How was it? Good I hope! I've just been obsessed with my favorite Minecrafter. Fuck what anybody says! Sparklez for the win! 


End file.
